


Out of the Frying Pan

by TheBugGuy



Series: The Last Summer [4]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBugGuy/pseuds/TheBugGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To what extremes will Daria, Jane and Mack go to give Jodie a break from her summer activities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Frying Pan

 

Out Of The Frying PanDisclaimer: Daria and associated characters are owned by MTV. This is fan fiction written for entertainment only. No money or other negotiable currency or goods have been exchanged.

 

This is the fourth story in the Last Summer series.

 

Richard Lobinske

 

**

Out of the Frying Pan

**

 

Quinn Morgendorffer, Sandi Griffin, Stacy Rowe, and Tiffany Blum-Deckler sat around the Morgendorffer sofas before a bountiful spread of carrot sticks, celery stalks, fat-free popcorn and diet soda. Sandi lightly rubbed the painful bump on the side of her head. "Quinn, do you mean to tell me that your geeky sister finally learned to dress herself presentably, just to talk to another brain?"

"Well, it was the only way she could get into the banquet. I guess some people just have twisted motivations."

"But, weren't there any boys there?" Tiffany slowly said, "Shouldn't that be reason enough?"

Stacy piped in quickly, "You said you met some really cute guys there, didn't your sister even meet any?"

Quinn slowly shook her head, "Daria had probably a dozen college students following her, and could have wrapped each one around her finger. Instead, she wanders off with that Ms. Murphey for the whole rest of the evening." Quinn followed with the thought, _Leaving them to wander over and bother me. I can see why she wanted a change of company, each one of those college boys made Upchuck look like a boy scout._

Sandi imperiously added, "Well, you can only accomplish so much at one time, at least you were able to get her into some decent clothes for a change. We will just have to teach her how to act around boys later. Oh, Quinn, next time, you really should try to work on her hair and makeup."

"Like you said, we can only do so much at one time." Under her breath she said, "Yeah, you try to put makeup on her, I like having my arms still attached to my shoulders."

"That minimal accessory look was so right for your sister; you are such a genius Quinn." Stacy said with a hint of envy.

"Thanks Stacy, but I really…"

Tiffany slightly tilted her head, "Wait, wasn't she seeing that Tom guy, he was cute."

"Tiffany, Daria broke up with him just before the end of school." Quinn answered.

"So, is he available?"

"He may be available, but I don't think he's your type," Daria said as she walked down the stairs. She had on a dark blue buttoned shirt tucked into her black skirt and carried her laptop in its case. "He has a brain. You wouldn't want to get that kind of reputation, would you?"

"Ewwww, a brain. Now way, he looks way to good to have a brain."

Daria tilted her head back and gazed upward briefly, then turned to her sister, "Quinn, I'm going over to Jane's this afternoon and I won't be home for dinner. Please let Mom know or only order for three when you get the pizza delivered. For your own good, I wouldn't let Dad near the kitchen; he's reading _1001 New Ideas for Kimchee_ again." Daria exited the front door quickly without waiting for a response. _Okay, I am getting better, I was able to discuss Tom without wanting to throw up_ , she thought as she started for Casa Lane.

 

 

 

Four blocks from her destination, Daria heard the distinctive rumble of a blue Plymouth pulling up beside her. Jane leaned across the seat and called, "Hey Morgendorffer, hop in. _Cubist Holiday on Ice_ sold at Gary's and I cleared five hundred, pizza is on me today."

"Count me in," Daria said as she entered the car. "Five hundred? So, now I know what will get you out of bed before noon."

"Daria, five hundred would get Trent out of bed before noon," Jane replied as she accelerated toward Pizza Prince.

"Only if you can first wake him up enough to comprehend what it is."

"Oh, yeah, you've got a point there. By the way, heard anything back yet on your submissions?"

"That's it, cheer me up. I got my second official rejection yesterday. Now that I have a real history of rejection, I can call myself a writer," Daria said with a hint of frustration.

"Um, sorry to hear that. But at least you made a splash on the society page yesterday."

"I will kill you, bring you back as a zombie, dress you in pink taffeta, and send that picture to the society page."

"Come on girl, you looked good."

Daria quietly grumbled, "Thanks. Now, can we change the subject."

"Alright then, did you get to meet the woman of the hour?"

"She ended up rescuing me from the clutches of a herd of college-age hormones. That's one thing I don't look forward to this fall. There appears to be a certain subspecies of human that inhabit college campuses that make the Ruttheimer gene look tasteful."

"Daria, we're going for pizza, don't make me lose my appetite. So, did the hormone herd descend upon your adoring sister?"

"Like a plague of locusts. Kind of felt a little sorry about that, but it passed." Carol and I ended up talking for most of the evening. She liked the speech I wrote for Mom. Plus, she has a sarcastic streak that makes me look like a lightweight. It gives one hope for the future."

"Whoa, makes you a lightweight, that is just….I don't want to think about it."

"Good, wouldn't want you to go soft."

Jane parked the car in the lightly filled parking lot and the two walked into the restaurant. She said to her friend as the walked through the door, "Grab a booth while I get the goods."

"Yeth Masther" Daria rasped as she feigned a hunchback and scraped one foot on the floor as she headed toward a booth.

A dejected Michael MacKenzie lifted his head as he heard the two voices. _A little intelligent conversation might help a bit_ , he thought as he gave a slight wave to catch Daria's attention.

Daria straightened and altered her path to his booth. "Hi Mack. How're you doing?" she said as she reached him.

"Not too bad I guess. Wouldn't mind a little company if you and Jane are interested."

Sensing his dismal mood, Daria's elusive conscious made itself known. "Not at all. Would it be a bad idea to ask where Jodie is?"

"Picking up one of her Dad's business associates at the airport. He has her working for him full-time this summer to get some 'real' business experience." The 'real' was growled more than spoken. "We were supposed to have lunch today, but he dropped the taxi assignment on her at the last minute. I'm starting to get worried; she really sounded stressed on the phone when I talked to her."

"That's too bad; I would have liked to see her, too." Daria waved to get Jane's attention as she brought over two slices of pizza with a pair of drinks on a small tray.

She sat down next to Daria and said, "Yo, Mack, waiting for Jodie?"

"No, her dad sent her off on a critical errand."

Daria looked at Mack and then looked at Jane. "Looks like we need to mount a rescue mission."

 

 

 

Helen cleared the remains of takeout from the table. "Quinn, where did you find a French restaurant with a takeout menu?"

"Mo-om. You're making me work this summer, I had to find someplace to get a decent lunch on work days."

"As if being a sales clerk at Cashman's is backbreaking work for you. They pay you to help other people shop and you get the employee discount on top of the frequent buyer discount," Daria said as she set her laptop case on the table and pulled out a large envelope and clipboard. "Delivery of one story within the three-day grace period allowed for writing one speech, sign here please." Daria handed the clipboard to her mother and slid the envelope across the table.

"My pleasure Sweetie. I've had more people congratulate me on that speech. Thank you. There's a letter on the table from _Literature in Action_ on the coffee table for you."

"Great, probably another rejection. At least the speech went over; maybe I can go into politics as a speechwriter." Daria noticed that instead of the standard envelope, it was a large format envelope like she used to mail in manuscripts. Upon opening it, she found a marked up copy of her submission, a stack of legal documents, and a formal letter:  


  
Dear Ms. Morgendorffer,  
  
Your recent manuscript has been accepted for publication, pending minor revision. Enclosed is your manuscript with the recommended edits, along with our standard publishing agreements and contracts. Please review the recommended edits and submit your revised manuscript and/ or rebuttals within 30 days of receipt. Please sign and return the publishing agreements with your revised manuscript.  
  
Thank you for choosing _Literature in Action_.

  
Daria lowered the letter with a look of surprise and wonder in her eyes, "Its official, Melody Powers lives."

"Hey Daria, is that a new movie coming out?" Jake answered from behind his paper.

Daria walked over to him with a small smile on her face. "Dad, I think it's premature to start talking movie rights, I only sold a short story."

Helen bolted out of the kitchen and hugged her daughter, "Congratulations, we have to celebrate selling your first story!"

"Mom, please let me breath or the celebration will be bit short."

Helen released her grip but stayed close, "How would you like to celebrate?"

"A Dom Perignon '93?"

"Daria." Helen turned her head face downward while maintaining her gaze.

"The '94?"

Helen's eyes narrowed.

"Dom Perignon? Say, who's buying?' Jake set his paper down with an excited look on his face.

Helen's gaze shifted to him with shocking speed, "Jake, we are not allowing Daria to celebrate that way, she is still under age."

Daria took the break in ocular lock-on to start moving toward the stairs. "How about everybody be home for dinner tomorrow, give me some cash for supplies, and let me have some guests over."

"Okay, but no alcohol."

"Don't worry; they won't let me buy the good stuff. Oh, and could you please look at those publishing contracts, might as well take advantage of the free legal advice while I can." With that, Daria reached the top of the stairs and evaded further questioning.

After a couple seconds, Helen smiled as she heard a single soft thump of a slender girl jumping for joy.

 

 

 

A couple hours later, Daria sat on her bed staring at a small notepad. Beside the bed was a small pile of crumpled paper. "Dammit. We have to come up with something to get her time off, while working around two hyperactive, overly concerned parents. Glad I only have to work around one of those." Daria had a sudden, sad look in her eyes as a grim realization dawned. "Because if I had two, that could be me." With renewed determination, she continued writing and brainstorming the problem.

 

 

 

Late the next morning, a weary Daria answered the door as Mack waited outside.

"I hope you came up with something. When I talked with her last night, I think she was pricing chainsaws."

"I chanced on a temporary to get her away from things tonight, but the long-term is still iffy."

Daria let Mack in and held the door as she saw Jane jogging up the sidewalk in her running clothes. She called out, "I see you decided to grace us with a pleasant bouquet as we plot this morning."

Mack looked over his shoulder and caught on, "Hey, I survived the locker room with the entire football team, no need to worry on my part."

As Jane reached the door, she clapped Daria's shoulder and said, "Hey, I've been in the room when the odor eaters in your boots failed, so no comments."

Daria led the others to the living room, where pitchers of ice water and tea were on the coffee table, along with three glasses.

"First, the good news. I have a way to get Jodie away tonight."

Jane said, "At least it's a start, I take it the bad news is you haven't come up with a permanent solution yet."

"Correct."

Mack fidgeted a bit, "So what's on tonight."

Daria blushed and quietly said, "A small party here tonight."

Jane and Mack looked at each other, and then glared at Daria. Jane got up and started looking under the cushions. "Okay, first the formal gown, now a party. I know there's a pod around here somewhere."

"What formal gown?' Mack gave a confused look at Jane; then dodged a deflected pillow that had been originally targeted on her.

"I take it you don't read the society page. Come on Morgendorffer, cough one up, I know Mount St. Helen has multiple copies of the big night."

Daria got up and trudged to the entertainment center like a convict, grumbling along the way with occasion clear words; grumble, grumble, "kill", grumble, gripe, groan, "sausage patty", grumble, grex, grumble, "small rabid dog", grumble, growf, gurgle, "and dance on your grave." Upon her return, she unceremoniously dumped the newspaper in Mack's lap.

"Okay, lawyers dinner, all right, your mother giving speech, so where are…..Whoa!"

"Thank you; now make the vertical cut up the abdomen"

"Sorry Daria, just surprised. The most I'd ever seen you dressed up before was your graduation gown."

Jane giggled, "Daria, you better get used to it. So, why the party tonight?"

Daria's blush has started to fade, but brightened anew. "The literary birth of Melody Powers."

Blank stares from both.

"My first Melody Powers story has been accepted by a magazine. I coaxed a small dinner and party from Mom, and we are using it to get Jodie clear for tonight at least. Hopefully it will give us time to come up with a long-term plan before she detonates."

 

 

 

Jodie slumped before the computer monitor, the spreadsheet columns were becoming a vague smear and the numbers were as incomprehensible as Aztec. The ringing telephone roused her from her slumber, "Good afternoon, this is extension 234, Jodie Landon speaking."

"I hope you are having a good afternoon, for a change."

"Oh Mack, its improved now."

"Actually, I ran into Daria Morgendorffer and we've been invited to a small party tonight to celebrate her getting a story accepted for publication."

"Oh Mack, I am so sorry. Dad has me in charge of catering a business dinner tonight, I simply cannot get away. Will you please extend my apologies to her also? I bet she has actually smiled a time or two over this."

"Are you positive you can't get someone to cover for you?"

"Positive, Dad is using this to show me how to handle outside contractors. He will be over me like a hawk all evening."

"All right, I'll let her know. I'm getting real worried about you, your father is hardly giving you any time to yourself, even less than when you were in school."

"I keep telling myself it's only until August."

"Well, I hope you make it. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye, thanks for calling. Please tell Daria I said congratulations."

Jodie stared back at the monitor and visualized her father in a cannibal's stew pot as the main dish of the catered dinner. "I'm beginning to see where Daria used to get some of her visuals."

 

 

 

Mack put down the telephone. "Bad news, she won't be able to make it tonight."

Daria looked frustrated. "Damn, now I'm going to have to call in some outside help." Daria hit a speed-dial button and waited briefly before saying, "Hi Marianne, it's Daria Morgendorffer. May I please speak to my mother? Thanks, I can hold." Daria thought as she waited, _Oh, is this going to cost me._

 

 

 

Jodie had finally cleared her vision and started work again about half an hour after Mack's call. Her father, Andrew Landon, poked his head through the door.

"Jodie, I just got a call from Helen Morgendorffer. You've been invited to a celebration for Daria getting published. I hear she has also become a good speech writer. Never too early to maintain good networks like this if you want to go into politics. I'll have Marsha handle the dinner tonight and we can complete your training on outsources later."

Jodie used her practiced calm face, "Yes sir. What time should I be there?"

"Six. Don't forget to make the most of your time. Knowing a good speechwriter is always handy." As quickly as it had entered, her father's head retreated from the doorway.

Jodie smiled and thought, "I detect the nefarious machinations of one Daria Machiavelli in that little exchange. Thank you, friend."

 

 

 

Helen ushered Jodie into the house with a cheerful, "Please come in. Everybody is in the dining room. How are your parents doing?"

Putting on her cover smile, Jodie answered, "About as busy as ever, but otherwise doing well."

On the far wall was a poster with the James Bond style view through a rifle barrel. In his place was Melody Powers, looking suspiciously like Daria in a tuxedo. Jake was setting out several pizzas with a frightening array of toppings on the table, along with plates and drinks. Jodie was slightly surprised to see Quinn in attendance; Jane was there, as was Mack. As she entered, he gave her a quick hug and kiss. "Glad you would make it."

Jane pressed a champagne flute into her hand, "So it's grape juice, we just have to pretend. Good to see you here too."

Helen picked up a flute and raised it, "A toast to the world's newest published author. Congratulations and best wishes for a long, successful career."

Various positive assents were made as Daria faced the crowd. "Yes, a long career pandering to the prurient interests of the American public." Helen brought her hand to her forehead and Jake raised his glass again; while Quinn and Daria's friends laughed. Daria set her glass down and nervously clasped her hands together. "Um, thank you for being here. I may be a little slow at times with things like this, but I do appreciate the support I have had from all of you." Breaking her nervous mood, she opened the closest box and said, "Okay, now that the formalities are over, we have pizza to slaughter."

 

 

 

The small party continued in a quiet, jovial tone. Quinn stayed around long enough to be polite before leaving for a date. Mack was distracting Jake with tales of Kevin Thompson's exploits on and off the football field, while Jane was quietly negotiating for a photo of Daria in her formal dress from Helen.

Daria leaned toward Jodie and quietly said, "Getting you out of the house was also part of the reason for tonight's festivities. Mack told Jane and I how stressed you've been lately, and we're worried too. Once things run down here, you are invited to a summit meeting upstairs to find a way to get you some time off before you do go ballistic."

"I really could use a break. I was wondering if something like this was up after your mother conveniently called my Dad less than half an hour after I told Mack I couldn't make it. I detected a hint of your maneuverings in that."

"I will neither confirm nor deny."

"Thanks anyway. Some of the things I'm starting to imagine make your old horror stories for Mr. O'Neill seem a little tame."

"Trust me, that's a good sign. It's a great way to let out frustration. So, are you in?"

"If there is the slightest chance of getting a break, I'm with you. Besides, it will technically fulfill my father's orders to keep networking with you."

"My pleasure to give him reason to regret that." Daria smirked.

 

 

 

With the pizza decimated and the Morgendorffer parents off to their own pursuits, all four quietly climbed the stairs to Daria's room. Two hours later, they sat around the carpet in Daria's room, the skeleton replica still in its honored place front and center. Pillows, empty drinks, and paper detritus littered the floor around them.

Daria pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "There is one more option, I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this. Daria felt the same sick feeling she had as a sophomore when she prepared to dress as her sister to end the younger siblings foray into bad poetry. "We could set up an honor society for graduating class leaders. Mr. Landon would love to have Jodie as an inaugural member of that kind of organization and wouldn't have a problem with letting her attend regular meetings. He doesn't need to know that no real business will be done at them."

Jodie shook her head. "Okay, say we can get a group started. Dad will be sure to check on it. Any bogus group would be spotted in a minute and he would slam the gate down."

"That's why it will have to be legit. I do have a lawyer contact to help with that."

Jane said, "Fine, so we set up a legit group. Getting Jodie in is a no-brainer, but what about the rest of the membership? A society of one would be just as suspicious, and Mr. Landon is familiar enough with the class that we can't populate it with fake students."

Daria sighed deeply, "That's why I was holding this as a final choice. We would be the rest of the inaugural members." Daria waved her hand from herself to Jane and Mack, who stared at her as if she had sprouted a tree limb from her forehead. "Along with Jodie, we are the leading students from Lawndale High School for our respective activities. Mack, you were captain of the football team for three years, a school record, plus you had the highest GPA of the team. Jane, you are the most accomplished artist to pass through in years, if not all time. I had the highest graduating grade percentage of any student to attend Lawndale. Between the four of us, we cover Art, Leadership, Scholarship and Sports. As distressing as it sounds, we are the cream of the crop for the class of '99."

Jane looked over at Daria, "Explain that to me, you had the higher percent, but Jodie was Valedictorian."

Jodie spoke up, "The school guidelines favored me. It specifically stated the position to go to the student with the highest GPA; in the event of a tie, the one with the most school activities would be chosen."

"We both had 4.0, thus, I was spared having to make a valedictory speech. Thanks for being so active ,Jodie." Daria gave a small smile with that. "Back to the plan, this will give us a cover organization to hold regular meetings to get Jodie away."

"Like I need another activity to help get out of my current ones. This is starting to sound like almost as much work as I would be avoiding." Jodie sounded dispirited.

Jane looked in disbelief, "Daria, you graduated, you've been accepted to Raft, and you don't need extracurriculars anymore. I certainly don't want them. This could make me look like a joiner, wouldn't want that on my conscience."

"Okay Mack, what's your objection." Daria said with a hint of frustration.

"You want me to be the sole male member of an exclusive organization with three intelligent, beautiful women. What's there to object to?" His duck resulted in him evading the pillow from Daria, but put him straight in the path of the one from Jane. The hammer strike pillow from Jodie completed the assault.

Daria continued, "If it were for almost anybody else, even I wouldn't consider it. Remember, we will be in control. We can set the agenda, or lack thereof. If you find it too embarrassing, you can leave it off your resume. We won't have to do any real work if we don't want to. This looks like our best option. Are we agreed then?"

Three weak "Agreed" responses came to the prompt.

Daria pulled out a notepad. "Now for the next step, setting this organization up and leaving no suspicious leads back to us.

 

 

 

Ms. Carol Murphey, Attorney, viewed the papers through her bifocals. After a few moments, she looked up at the young woman seated across the desk from her. "This is very unusual, but I understand your objective. Will these faculty members give the recommendations you're expecting?"

"I think I understand them well enough to have high confidence in predicting their recommendations."

"This seems to be a lot of work to go through for your friend, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, we're sure about it. Please don't ask for details, but I learned a year ago just how important your friends are. Jodie was a friend to me even when I wasn't interested, we need to do this."

"As long as you understand that if I am going to do this, this will be an organization that continues after you and your friends move on. It will give your friend the break she needs, but it will require the agreed commitment from you. I ask again, are you sure?"

Daria's voice was hesitant, but firm, "I'm sure."

 

 

 

Over the next week, several letters arrived at the office of Ms. Murphey, sponsor of the Lawndale High School Student Leaders Honor Society.

_…It is with great honor that I recommend Ms. Jodie Landon as the inaugural representative for outstanding Student Leadership._  
  
Angela Li  
Principal, Lawndale High School  
  
….Mr. Michael MacKenzie has been a stellar representative of the well-rounded athlete, and is my recommendation for the sports leadership position.  
  
Coach Gibson  
  
…The pleasure is all mine to heartily suggest Ms. Jane Lane as the most gifted and motivated art student I have had the opportunity to teach.  
  
Claire Defoe  
  
…The driven academic excellence demonstrated by Ms. Daria Morgendorffer is one of the reasons I remain a teacher. Only a fool would ignore her as the representative for Scholastic Achievement.  
  
Anthony Demartino 

  
Within a day of receiving these, four more letters were sent out from the office of Ms. Murphey.

 

 

 

Michelle Landon scrutinized the letter, suppressing the urge to steam it open since she couldn't read anything through the opaque envelope. She hurriedly set the letter aside as a loud crash from the kitchen heralded the arrival of her toddler son, Evan, into that room.

Jodie had barely stepped inside when her mother approached. "Do you have any idea of why you would be getting a letter from such a prestigious lawyer?"

Noticing the name, Jodie forced a straight face, "No idea, Mother." She opened the envelope and read:

Dear Ms. Landon,  
  
Upon the recommendation of the faculty of Lawndale High School, it is my honor to invite you into the Lawndale High School Student Leaders Honor Society as the inaugural representative for Student Leadership. This organization recognizes recent graduates for cumulative accomplishments through their high school career. Four students will be chosen every year, representing Art, Athletics, Scholarship, and Student Leadership. This society will provide a venue to recognize a high school career of hard work, and to provide an atmosphere for these student leaders to network together in preparation for their future.  
  
You are invited to the formal introduction luncheon and organizational meeting next Wednesday, 12:00 Noon, Lawndale Civic Center. Parents are welcome for the luncheon, while I will meet privately with the new members during the organizational meeting to follow.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
 _Carol Murphey_  
Sponsor

  
Jodie thought to herself, _With all my practice, I would probably do great in theater, if I ever have the time_. She held the letter out to her mother and said with a less than enthusiastic voice, "Look Mother, another honor to tack on the wall. I suppose you want me to join this one, too."

 

 

 

Late that afternoon, Jane and Daria were relaxing on Jane's bed, watching _The Worst of Sick, Sad World_ on videotape. Trent stepped in holding the letter for Jane. "Um, Janey, have you gotten into some trouble you haven't told me about? Hey Daria, sorry I couldn't make it to the party. You know, a gig's a gig." Daria nodded in return and gave a knowing smile.

Jane grabbed the letter and opened it. As she read, she told her brother, "It's part of the plan to help Jodie. The lawyer is an accomplice of Daria's. Nothing to worry…" Jane's voice doubled in volume with, "…What the Hell! Formal introduction!"

Daria developed a decidedly evil, small grin. "We have to make it look good, besides, now we get to take you shopping."

 

 

 

Carol Murphey stood at the podium of the Lawndale Civic Center meeting room, a respected lady in her seventies with white hair and large bifocals. Seated at the table to her left was Jodie in a pale blue dress and Mack in a tuxedo, to her right Daria in her black gown and Jane in a red short sleeved, v-necked ensemble. The lines on the bodice paralleled those of the neck, meeting at the waist under a black belt. Seated at tables before them were Helen and Jake, Andrew and Michelle, Amanda Lane and Mr. and Mrs. MacKenzie. A single newspaper photographer and reporter stood nearby taking notes and pictures. "Therefore, my congratulations to the inaugural members, Jodie Landon, Jane Lane, Michael MacKenzie and Daria Morgendorffer. Now a word from the nominated president, Ms. Morgendorffer."

Daria nervously took the podium. "Thank you Ms. Murphey. Thanks also to the faculty of Lawndale High for our nominations, the Lawndale Chamber of Commerce for donation of the room and providing the luncheon, and mostly, our parents for providing the support and guidance that made all this possible. Now please, enjoy your meals. After, the society will meet with Ms. Murphey to begin our organizational duties. With everyone's support, we hope to make this society everything it was intended to be."

After the lunch had been cleared and the parents departed, the gang of four and Carol relaxed around a small table. Daria was speaking, "So, my taking the presidency was part of the price to Carol for setting this whole mess up, besides the agony of shopping for a dress with Jane."

Jane looked at Jodie and Mack, "It was no where near as bad as shopping with Daria for her dress."

"Officially, we will be working together every Wednesday afternoon at a place of our choosing to develop the charter and bylaws for the society and to network with each other for our future good. The reality is that the four of us can use this time as we see fit; especially to give our friend Jodie the time off she needs. However, Carol wants this to be more than what we have in mind, so there will be a future organization to recognize graduating seniors. It will require a real charter and development. That is the final part of my agreement; I will be working with her to develop them. Each of you will have any input you choose, and the final approval will be by vote, though if you choose not to participate, that will also be fine. Jodie, we have finally traded places, I will be the joiner working for others and you can slack off and have time to enjoy."

Jodie wiped away a tear, "Thank you everyone. I can't believe how much trouble you have gone to for me. Especially you Daria, no offense, but why?"

"Jodie, it's kind of hard to fully explain, let's just say that I felt a new kindred to you and wanted to share some of what I have been able to enjoy, even if it meant having to do some of the same things that almost drove you crazy."

Jane reached into her oversized black purse and removed a stack of videos. "Speaking of sharing what we enjoy, I have four hours of _Sick, Sad World_ , there is a TV and VCR over there, and we have an afternoon to kill."

Daria slapped her hand on the table and said, "This closes the organizational meeting of the Lawndale High Student Leaders Honor Society. Now let us retire to partake of what this society was intended to be."

Carol watched the four young adults gather chairs around the television. "I like how these young people look after each other; it gives me hope in our future."

 

 

 

Thanks to Lawndale Stalker, Ranger Thorne, Decelaraptor, Angelinhel, MrMagnum, Kristen Bealer, Isa Yo-Jo, and mman for support, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions.

June 2004  
Rev. January 2005


End file.
